


Blanketed Love

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Softie, M/M, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Reader is mad at Lucifer, and he has to cheer them up. No matter how annoying that can be.





	Blanketed Love

I glared at Lucifer as I curled into my blanket, rather than his body. It's his replacement. He pouted grumpily. “What's wrong this time?”

I sat up in bed, keeping the blanket burritoed around me. I upped the intensity of my glare, giving him the “you know what you did” look.

“Oh, don't be like that. You know I can't read minds.”

I just blinked at him.

“Okay, I can read minds, but I've already learned not to read yours. I don't like upsetting you.” He gave me an annoyed expression. “You get so annoying when I do.”

“Then why'd you do it?”

He sighed harshly. “Can we please not do this. You're better than one of those girls who just assumes their boyfriend knows everything that they think.”

“Yeah, well most of those girls don't have boyfriends that murder people!”

He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but instead chose to close it with a huff. “How did you find out?” Of course that's what he chose to say. At least he had the decency to, seemingly, think about saying something comforting. And at least he sounded genuinely upset. But only by a little bit.

I sighed sadly, diverting my eyes towards the bed, before covering it up with an angry frown. I tilted my head up and to the side, refusing to make eye contact, and crossed my arms under the blanket.

“He deserved it! He was-”

I cut him off with a glare. “I don't need to know what he did. You're only supposed to scare him enough to not do it again.” He opened his mouth, but I could tell he was still on the defence. I interrupted whatever he was planning to say. Again. “Heck, I wouldn't even be mad if you just hurt him a li'l bit, but no! You had to kill him.”

He looked at me with an expression somewhere between genuine concern, and inconvenience. “I'm sorry. If it means so much to you, I can try to talk it out with Crowley and bring him back?”

“No, sir! You and Crowley stay away from each other. I may be angry at you, but I don't want him… doing whatever it is he wants to do to you!” I uncrossed my arms and brought the blanket up to my mouth, so my mumblings would somewhat be covered up. “Plus, that guy kinda deserved it.”

He glared at me, and leaned up to my face. “What did you just say?”

I looked up from the blanket. “Look, it doesn't matter if you believe they deserve it, you can't just go around killing people!”

“But you believed he deserved it too." He raised his eyebrows.

I opened my mouth, but closed it again shortly after, as I snuggled up back into the blanket. “I don't care who you kill, I know you'll only do it to people who deserve it, but the dang Winchesters, and your stupid dad, and whoever else there is do care! And if I found out, then so could they!” At some point I had removed my face from my blanket cocoon of protection, so I nuzzled back into it with a pout. “I don't want them to take you away from me.”

Lucifer's face softened, and he scooted up to me. I looked up to him using my eyes, refusing to leave my soft new home. He rested his palm on my cheek, sliding his fingers under my blanket and beneath my chin. He attempted to gently lift my head up, but I just grumpily groaned at him.

“Look at me?” I whined, but let him tilt my chin up to face him. “I’m sorry. I never would have done that if I thought it meant we couldn't be together anymore. You know I couldn't live without you, right? I love you.”

I attempted to hide my smile, but I couldn't. Instead, I threw off my burrito blanket and glomped him in one swift movement. It was rare, but when Lucifer got sentimental, he got sentimental. What a softie.

I looked down from on top of him with a smile, having pushed him down onto the bed with my aggressive hugging. “Love you too!” I leaned down and kissed him on the nose.

“Now, don't get sweet on me. You know I can't stand sentimental stuff.” He cut me off with a glare before I could respond. “You know it doesn't count when I'm trying to make you feel better.”

“Are you saying that I’m the only one who can bring out the sweet side of Lucifer?” I looked down at him an exaggerated shocked expression.

“Shut up, or I'll willingly go with the Winchesters if they try to take me away.”

“Okay.” I shrugged, getting up to walk away, only for Lucifer to pull be back on top of him.

“How about you stay on top of me and we have some fun.” He smirked, quirking his eyebrows. It seems every time he gets super cheesy, he has to follow it up by getting super flirty. Not that I mind.

“Hmm… I dunno about that. Maybe if you keep being sweet and cute to me!”

He narrowed his eyes. “No.”

“Fine. Then I'll just kiss you instead.”

“Sounds good to me.” Hah. Never said it'd be on the lips! I kissed him on the forehead with a smirk. But then, he just stared at me with those sweet, innocent angel eyes. Ugh, why can't I ever resist his stupid charms?!

I leaned down to kiss him on the lips. “There. You irresistible little butt.”

“I try.” He winked at me, and dang it! I was kissing him again. Oh, well. I could've done a lot worse than this sweet dummy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ples? Requests ples? Ples?!


End file.
